


What Is It Like to Be

by sort_of_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #dysphoria, #poem, #transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sort_of_dead/pseuds/sort_of_dead
Summary: But am I really a man?





	What Is It Like to Be

I hate these dainty hands

These breasts that shouldn't be here

The fat in my hips

My smooth skin

Oh I wonder 

I dream

What is it like to be a real man

To be seen as strong with calloused hands

To have a flat chest for my love

To have a rectangular form slim and tall

To be hairy and have to shave my face

I wonder

Oh it really is only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♡


End file.
